Crono: The Dark King
by TheForeverShadow
Summary: Last part finally uploaded. Spekkio and the old man, dead? Could Crono be doing this? After striking Lucca and Marle down, Frog is angered and has to fight... RR please^^
1. Frog vs Magus

Crono: The Dark King  
  
A small wind began to blow, as all lights were turned off. A small chanting could be heard, getting louder and louder with every step, causing the walls to tremble. The darkness seemed to have swallowed up, as not even their own hands could be seen before them, but the five heroes continued. Every step they took illuminated a small blue candle to their sides, leading up, deep into the darkness.  
  
"Neuga… Zienna… Zieber… Zom…" a voice pierced through the air.  
  
"What…was that…?" asked the blonde haired princess, with her cross bow held tightly in her hand.  
  
"Tis… can only be…"  
  
They continued to walk farther and farther down, following the path of the blue flames. Every flame seemed to be dancing to the same dark rhythm in the air, but with an iron will, they continued.  
  
"Now… the chosen time has come…" said the voice, only louder and angrier.  
  
At the end of those words, a strong wind came from deep within the darkness, pushing the five heroes back. The spiky, red haired swordsman, the cloaked knight, the purple haired genius, the blonde princess, the monolithic robot, these five pushed against the wind and continued down their patch.   
  
"I… I can't fight it anymore… Crono…." Said the Princess, as the wind lifted her from her feet, and knocked her back.  
  
"PRINCESS NADIA!" yelled the purple haired girl, Lucca, wearing her helmet, and her face framed with her over sized glasses, as she extended her hand and grabbed onto the Princess's hand.  
  
"Nadia… I can't… hold on…" strained Lucca as she attempted to grab on as tight as she could.  
  
"Hey Crono… get this guy… please…" whispered Nadia, as both her and Lucca were blown back, and swallowed up by the darkness.  
  
"LUCCA! NADIA!" beeped out the giant robot, as he began stampeding back to aid them.  
  
"No!" cried out the cloaked knight. "Robo, don't be a fool! There be'th nothing more that can be done for them!"  
  
"Glenn… I can not let them die like this. My sensors indicate they are still alive. I will find them. Good luck Glenn and Crono!"  
  
With that said, he stampeded back down towards the path in search of their friends.  
  
"Tis now or never sir Crono…" said the knight. "I never meant to drag any of thee into this… I thank you…"  
  
The cloaked knight stood before the spiky haired boy, known as 'Crono.' Crono smirked slightly, letting the knight know he will be here for him till the very end, since the last remaining hope, the last gleam of light, the fate of the world depended on these two. As they went forward, the silenced whispers began getting faster, chanting the same incantation over and over.  
  
"EXCHANGE THIS WORLD FOR…..!"  
  
The candles on the walls flickered on, as Crono and the cloaked knight stood still. The blue flames started creating the path before them, then split into two different directions, and connected towards the end, leading to a large circle. All candles were turned on with an eerie blue light, as a warlocks silhouette could be seen in the center of the circle before them. He stood there with his arms extended to his sides, as if being crucified, as he slowly whispered his spell. His blue hair and purple cape moved with the rhythm of the wind, as the wind died down, and he lowered his arms.  
  
"So… who is it that wishes to die… here in my castle…"  
  
Slowly, he turned, exposing his pale white face and cold, green eyes. His cape fell over, behind his shoulders, as his warlock robes were shown. He smiled evilly, as he rolled his eyes at Crono, and then slowly drifted them to the knight's direction.  
  
"That foul stench…" he said as he inhaled deeply. "I've smelled it before…"  
  
"I hath returned, Magus…" said the cloaked knight, as he pulled his hood from over his head, exposing his green skin, and round yellow eyes on his head.  
  
"WHAT!?!? It… It's that stupid frog!.." responded the warlock in anger, but as he looked upon his face, he saw nothing but a frog, and smiled. "Kissed any princess's lately?"  
  
"I rather enjoy this form… and I owe'th it all to you…" said the frog, as he pulled out a sword from his sword holder, which was attached to his side, and held it in front of him. "I have something for you…"  
  
"That… that sword…" responded Magus, as he looked upon the sword, the legendary Masamune. "So you believed Cyrus's last words and sought after that stupid sword…"  
  
"Tis the last thing I could have done for Cyrus…" he responded. "I will slay thee with the sword that you killed Cyrus for!"  
  
"So I killed Cyrus. So what?! I have killed many others. What makes him so special?! I let YOU live, frog boy! You're a fool if you can't see that, Glenn!"  
  
"FOUL LIES, WARLOCK!" responded frog, at the sound of that name. "You killed Cyrus AND Glenn that day! Thou can'st deny'eth that! I am here to avenge them… their hate… their anger… along with the power of the Masamune…"  
  
"Do you actually think you are capable of using that sword's full potential!?"  
  
"My… MINE NAME IS FROG! Cyrus's hopes and dreams… and now, the Masamune… for with, I shall slay thee and restore honor to the deaths of Glenn and Cyrus!"  
  
"Ok…" said Magus, as he took out his scythe.  
  
They both stood there from afar looking at each other, as Crono stood to the side of Frog, watching and feeling this hate before his very own eyes. Magus's and Frog's cape lifted, as a slight gust of wind blew by them.  
  
"A dark wind begins to howl…" whispered Magus to himself. "Now give me your BEST shot…"  
  
Gripping his scythe tightly, he disappeared, and appeared in the air, falling down, in the direction of Frog.  
  
"IF YOU'RE PREPARED FOR THE VOID!!"  
  
"Crono…" said Frog, as he grabbed the Masamune tightly. "If thou wish to head back, now is the time. There be no need to endanger yourself here. This be'th my fight…"  
  
Crono shook his head, and took out his katana. He would stay with Frog till the very end, for they were friends. They both nodded, as they quickly leaped into the air and slashed Magus in the air in an X-Pattern attack. They both landed on the ground, and as they turned back, they saw Magus surrounding himself in a green barrier.  
  
"Art thou such a coward that you hide behind your Magic!?!"  
  
Magus floated down and landed just a few feet away from them, with a smile on his face.  
  
"I was planning on finishing you off like I did Cyrus…" he said.  
  
Without warning, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Frog and jabbed him in the stomach with the wooden end of his scythe.  
  
"But if you wish to suffer…"  
  
As Frog stood, holding his stomach and gasping for air, Magus swung his scythe and caused a large wound on his right arm, then spinning his scythe, and hitting Frog's head with the wooden handle, causing him to fall over. Crono, from behind, leaped into the air and brought down his katana straight at Magus's head. Without turning around, Magus put his scythe behind him, and parried the katana and quickly spun counter clock wise, sending his cape into the air. Crono, after being hit in the face with his cape threw him off his aim, and was kicked in the stomach. Biting through the pain, he lifted himself up, and felt a direct blow to his jaw, which was dealt by the wooden end of Magus's scythe. As Crono fell back, he pushed himself forward to not fall, and stood there, in pain and unable to move. Magus gave another of his grins, and held his scythe tightly. He began to spin, and extended his scythe, causing a straight cut through both of Crono's knees. Standing a bit higher, he continued to spin and extended his scythe once more, causing another cut, only to his stomach and wrists. Just standing a little bit higher, spun again and cut Crono's chest. And now fully standing, he spun and extended his scythe, for the last blow was aimed for his neck. He spun and the scythe connected with a sword. The scythe was pushed away, as Magus was swept to the floor. Magus looked up and saw the edge of the Masamune in front of his eyes, as the wounded amphibian knight stood before him.  
  
"Lower thine guard… and thou'rt letting the enemy in…"  
  
"The honorable knight, eh Frog?" responded Magus as slowly, he lifted himself to the ground, with the Masamune still in front of him, ready to strike him down when Frog decides to. "Tell me something Frog… why do you shield yourself in this façade? You pride your self, and let everyone else know of the honorable knight you are… but it's all lies, isn't it!?!"  
  
"SILENCE! What know'st you about honor!? Hell's flames… even Lucifer HIMSELF possess a type of honor!"  
  
"And what makes you any different from me!? I am proud of who I am! Live with it Frog! You may have sworn your allegiance to the King and Guardia kingdom… bu that doesn't change the fact about your love for the Queen!"  
  
".....!"  
  
"Cyrus knew… about your infatuation with the Queen… Since both of you were young, you had fallen in love with her. THAT is why you never became a knight! Because you would HAVE to swear your entire life to the man that took her from you!  
"How dare… thou speak'eth with such a foul tongue!"  
  
"Is it not true, Frog!?! You KNOW she loved you too, and she even told you… but Cyrus held you back!"  
  
"My… mine allegiance is both to the King and Queen… on behalf of them… I will avenge Cyrus and all who helped in his death… Flea is slain… Slash is slain… Ozzie is slain… now now, thou art on your own!!"  
  
Frog raised the Masamune, as he was ready to strike down Magus with it.  
  
"If that is the case, then kill your fellow Guardia Knights as well!"  
  
He stopped and lowered the Masamune to his side, as he heard those words from out of Magus's mouth.  
  
"What, you think I KNEW that you and Cyrus would be heading to Denadoro mountain!?'  
  
"W…what…?"  
  
"The knights were JEALOUS, Frog. Cyrus was hogging all the credit. Many of the soldiers died in a lot of battles, and Cyrus was the only one who got recognition. Your own people gave us your location. We were ORDERED to kill Cyrus… you… were nothing but a bonus!!!"  
  
A smile was put upon Magus's face, as it turned into a laugh, while Frog stood there, with an anger burning inside of him.  
  
"LIES! ALL LIES!!"  
  
"Lies, Frog? Are you sure?! Have you visited Cyrus's grave!? Do you not know what it says!?!"  
  
"Here... lies Cyrus… the… the…"  
  
"The fool who challenged Magus!! And who were in charge of setting up the tomb!? YOUR OWN PEOPLE!!"  
  
Shutting his eyes slowly, Frog dropped the Masamune and fell to his knees, as he put his webbed hands over his head, trying to hold back all of his anger and all of his sadness. He lifted the Masamune with his right hand, as he slowly got up to his feet and looked at Magus.  
  
"Be that… as it may… tis you who killed them… tis you who took Cyrus's life… and TIS YOU WHO MADE ME LIKE THIS!!!"  
He swung the Masamune at Magus, but Magus had stopped it with his Scythe. Both weapons were pushing upon each other, in a display of nothing but sheer strength. Magus and Frog locked eyes and started at each other, with nothing but hate in them. This was their destiny, their fate. The castle started to shake, with black sparks forming everywhere in the room.  
  
"No! NO! Don't wake up on me now!!"  
  
"What lies do you speak of now!? Tis you who created this fiend!"  
  
"You fool! I only SUMMONED him!"  
  
A black whole formed from where Magus was making his incantation and started sucking everyone in. Both Frog and Magus disappeared from Magus's castle, as everything turned black. Frog opened his eyes and was somewhere else, somewhere different. Everything was blue, the heavens, the ground, everything. He slowly looked ahead of him and saw this large monster, with spikes all over his body. Frog was before the devil known as Lavos. Slowly he rose to the ground and saw Magus in the distance, on the ground and unconscious. As he turned back, he saw Crono there, still wounded. Slowly, he was bleeding from his knees, wrists, and chest, and after a short while, he would be dead.  
  
"We… we were too late…" whispered Frog.   
  
"GLENN! CRONO!" said a robotic voice.  
  
Frog turned in the other direction and saw Robo standing with Marle and Lucca.  
  
"That… that's Lavos…?" whispered Lucca as she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.  
  
"CRONO!!!" cried out Marle as she ran to Crono's side, not caring about anything else. She kneeled down next to him and saw all of his wounds. "Frog… what happened to him… what happened to Crono…!?"  
  
"We have much more important things to worry about…..!" said Magus as he stood before everyone. "He paid the price… you play with fire, you get burned."  
  
"How dare'st thou speak of him that way!"  
  
"Swallow it Glenn, just this once. If we don't do something about Lavos, we will ALL die."  
  
"…He's right…" said Marle, as she stood up and looked at Lavos.  
  
"We have to fight together on this… looks like we will have to cooperate with Magus…" said Lucca.  
  
"Fine… but Magus… this changes NOTHING between us!"  
  
"Fine by me…"  
  
"For the world. For the the future. For the fate of time itself…" said Robo.  
  
Readying their weapons, the five stood tall in front of Lavos. Magus, Frog, Lucca, Marle, and Robo jumped up at him and struck him hard, as he let out a sharp bellow.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * 


	2. The Dream

Opening his eyes, Crono awoke to find his head resting on Marle's lap, slowly he looked up into her beautiful green eyes, as she looked on him with a great smile on her face.  
  
"You're finally awake…!" she exclaimed.  
  
He attempted to get up, but as he lifted his upper body, still sitting, to get a view of the place, his body twitched slightly, in pain.  
  
"Lay'eth still, lad… thou hath not yet recovered from the warlock's wounds…" said Frog, as he leaned against the wall, to the side of a big shelf with books.   
  
It was then when he realized he was in Lucca's house. He turned his head and saw Robo sitting in the middle of the room, with his head opened up, and arms missing.  
  
"Worry not, Crono. It was minimal damage. My memory database is still intact, and Madame Lucca is fixing me."  
  
Holding a tray with four lemonade cups, Lucca walked into the room form the kitchen.  
  
"The hero done napping?" she asked, with a bit of humor in her voice.  
  
Once again, he forced himself upwards, and succeeded, as he looked at all of them with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Before you even ask... we took care of Lavos." Lucca handed everyone a glass of lemonade, with the exception of Robo. "After you and Frog's battle with Magus, a time gate opened up and we were taken to the year 1999 A.D, the 'Day of Lavos.' Frog and Magus came to an agreement and decided to work with Magus to defeat Lavos."  
  
"After we all destroyed him, another time gate opened up…" added Marle. "We were sent here, but we found no trace of Magus…"  
  
"Do you think he could have survived?" asked Robo.  
  
"Very unlikely…" answered Lucca. "He had no time gate, or a pendant to save him. He either died or got stuck in between time."  
  
"That poor fool…" Frog muttered under his breath.  
  
"So things are back to the way they used to be. And don't worry about your mother, Crono. I told her you we're helping me with an invention."  
  
A smile was put on Crono's face, as he fell back down on, resting his head on Marle's lap. The world is safe, and everything is as it should be. After the sun had set, Marle and Lucca went to sleep in Lucca's room, as Frog, Robo, and Crono were to sleep in the living room. Crono was under a nice blanket, and had a soft pillow, as he had fallen into a very deep sleep. Slowly, small images started forming in his head, as he then saw himself standing on a throne, wearing a crown on his head, and stood before hundred of people, who were dancing, eating, smiling.  
  
"All hail King Crono!" they all cheered.  
  
Crono felt warmth in his heart. He felt happy; maybe this is what he wanted all his life, as if this is what he always desired. Everything suddenly disappeared, then he was surrounded by nothingness, by emptiness. Suddenly, he saw the Gatekey and the Pendant floating in front of him. Reaching his arms out to grab them, his hands went through them, realizing they were nothing but projections.   
  
"You have the keys…" said a voice. "You have the power…"   
  
An image appeared in front of him, and it was his own reflection, only the reflection was wearing royal threads. King's threads.  
  
"You have the power, Crono. To be king… King of time! To be a god! The Gatekey and the Pendant… they are your key!"  
  
A large thunder was heard and a flash of lightning flickered, as everything disappeared and he woke up. Looking around, he saw Frog on the couch, completely covered by a blanket, and Robo in the middle of the room, completely fixed, but with his main switch turned off. He walked upstairs quietly, and entered Lucca's room, and saw that they were both sleeping; Lucca was on the floor on a sleeping bag, and Marle in the bed. Walking towards her dresser, he opened the top shelf, revealing a lot of Lucca's underwear. He smirked slightly, and then opened the one on the bottom, which had the Gatekey. After grabbing it and putting it in his pocket, he left out of the room, out of the house, and north towards Leene's Square, cloaking himself in the darkness of the night. 


	3. Where is Crono?

Marle awoke from the bed as the light coming in from Lucca's window struck her face. She hopped out of bed wearing nothing but a large shirt that belonged to Lucca's father and her underwear underneath it. She put on her royal dress, which was the same thing she wore when she first met Crono and walked down the stairs, to check up on him. She entered it and saw Frog asleep on the couch, and Robo where he was at last night, but no sign of Crono. Flipping Robo's main switch, he started beeping and making funny noises.  
  
"System check…max capacity…. Memory check… fully intact…. Damage report… zero percent… Good morning, Princess."  
  
"Robo… I told you, call me Marle."  
  
"Forgive me, Marle. How may I be of service?"  
  
"Did you notice if Crono left anywhere this morning?"  
  
"I'm Sorry, my main switch was off, and my sensors were disabled."  
  
"Thanks anyways, Robo."  
  
"VILE FIEND!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Frog as he rolled off the couch and onto the floor.  
  
As Frog fought viciously to pull the blankets off him, Marle giggled and walked over him, and pulled them off his head.  
  
"Trouble sleeping, o noble knight?" she teased.  
  
"Tis a nightmare… and nothing more…"  
  
"Frog, do you ALWAYS have to sleep in that?" she asked, as she pointed at his armor.  
  
"I dunno…" said a tired Lucca, walking into the living room. "I think he looks kinda cute in it."  
  
"It's a matter of readiness…" said a blushing Frog.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Crono?!" asked Marle, with worry in her voice.  
  
"No… he isn't here…?" asked Lucca.  
  
"No. Is it possible that he went home?" questioned Marle again.  
  
"Let us hope… there be'th something eerie afoot…"  
  
"Not to intrude, but I am also worried about Crono." said Robo. "But… I must return to my time, There is some business I have to attend to.  
  
"Worry'eth not, Robo. Do what you must. Farewell!"  
  
They escorted Robo to the gate in Leene's Square, and said farewell, as on their way back, knocked on the door of Crono's home, hoping he was there. Frog knew that the mother might not react well to an overgrown frog, he put his hood over himself and hid his face as well as he could. After a few seconds, Crono's mother opened the door, with a smile on her face upon looking at Marle and Lucca.  
  
"Marle! Lucca! What brings you here?" she said happily, and then noticed the cloaked figure behind them. "Oh, and who may you be? Are you a friend of Crono?"  
  
"We met him not too long ago…" explained Marle.  
  
"You can basically call him Crono's sparring partner." said Lucca.  
  
"Ah! I understand now. So what brings you all here?"  
  
"Well…"Marle hesitated. "We were wondering if Crono was here…?"  
  
"Why no, Dear… Lucca told me he was with you…"  
  
"Well, I think maybe he went to go get some supplies for us… you know how we like going out on those long trips." said Lucca.  
  
"Ok, Then. I'll tell you if he drops by, alright? Take care, girls! Take care, Mr… ?  
  
"…Glenn… Mine name… is Glenn… Tis a pleasure, Madame."  
  
"Oh, so polite! Take care, Mr. Glenn!"  
  
Not making it too obvious that they were worried, they talked off towards Lucca's house. The only question in their mind was where could he be?  
  
"I'm pretty sure he'll be back." said Lucca. "He has too…"  
  
"Yeah…" said Marle. "I'm sure he won't be gone for long." 


	4. The Dark King is revealed

A month had passed and there had been no sign of Crono. No sighting, no letter, nothing. Frog was still in 1000 AD, and stood besides the door in Lucca's house, as Marle and Lucca sat on the couch.  
  
"Where could he be?" asked Lucca. "Do you think maybe something happened to him?"  
  
"No way!" responded Marle. "I know Crono! And there is no way anything could have happened to him. I asked my dad to send a search party. ALL of Guardia Kingdom is looking for him…"  
  
"Something's amiss… Crono would not leave without leaving a form of… communication, a letter… Tis very puzzling…"  
  
"I agree Frog…." muttered Lucca. "But I think I might have an idea… of where to look for him."  
  
"Where!?!" asked both Frog and Marle.  
  
"This morning I decided to look into the dressed where I had the Gatekey… and it was missing. I didn't worry much about it, since I had made two more spares, and I am pretty sure we are the only ones that know of the Time Gate…."  
  
"Couldst he be…?"  
  
"But why?" questioned Marle.  
  
"There be'th only one way to find out… we must once again venture to the End of Time… but keep thy senses high… there be'th something eerie in the air."  
  
  
Gathering their weapons, just in case, and taking a Gatekey, they went to Leene's Square and opened the Time Gate, and once again reappeared in the End of Time. Looking at the door that would have lead to the old man, they had noticed a weird object in front of it. Through closer inspection, Lucca established it to be Robo's arm, and as they went through the door to see the old man, they saw Spekkio and the old man piled on top of one another, with a sword wound through their stomachs, surrounded by Robo's parts, which was shattered into thousands of pieces.  
  
"No…" cried out Lucca. "NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"How can… anyone… how…" whispered Marle.  
  
They both threw themselves in to Frog's arms, holding back their tears.  
  
"Tis inhuman… who could have…"  
  
Lucca's ears perked up, as she neared the bodies of Spekkio and the Old man. She reached for something on the ground, a part of Robo that was letting out a faint sound.  
  
"A recorded message…?" asked Lucca.  
  
"zzt…un…rono… notwhat… eems… zzztt… takenover… zztt…"  
  
The part short circuited, and it died down, Lucca and the rest puzzled over its meaning. They headed back to the pillars of light to return home, only to realize that all but one was glowing red.  
  
"A seal… there be'th no way to go back…"  
  
"There is one still open…" said Marle as she pointed to the pillar that led to 600 AD.  
  
"There's no other way, you guys. To Frog's time it is…"  
  
The three stepped onto the pillar and closed their eyes. When they opened them, they were in Guardia Forest, in the year 600 AD.  
  
"G... Guardia Forest!?!" they asked.  
  
"There's no way… how did we end up here…." Lucca said. "There must be a rip in the time stream."  
  
"We destroyed Lavos… could something ELSE be disrupting time?" questioned Marle.  
  
"The gate back is closed." Frog said as he turned to where the gate once stood. "It appears we are stuck here… Let us check town, perhaps the people have seen something strange."  
  
They stepped out of the forest and quickly headed to the closest town, Truce. All the people were apparently frightened, all with their heads lowered and avoiding eye contact with one another. The three approached an old man, who kept his head low and was silently whispering to himself.  
  
"Um… sir?" asked Marle. "What's wrong with the people here?"  
  
"H…wha?" replied the old man. "From the sky… the boy came… Porre… destroyed… threatened… Truce and Guardia…. Next targets… everyone in Porre… dead…"  
  
The man continued his incoherent mumbling and continued on, and slowly walked away.  
  
"A boy from the sky… Could it be Crono…?" asked Lucca.  
  
"It can't be… Crono would never… he can't…" said Marle, forcing herself to believe this.  
  
"Whoever it is… there be'th only one place such a fiend would hide himself… Magus's Castle…"  
  
They rushed as fast as they could out of Truce and went south, towards Magus's Castle. By the time they had reached it, the sun had long disappeared, with the moon firmly up in the sky. As they entered, the only source of light was the same blue candles on the walls as last time. They went through the maze, they solved the puzzles, and rushed quickly through it, remembering everything from their previous visit. After a long journey through the castle, they once again were before the blue lit path, only the blue flames on the ground were now red. Every step they took illuminated the lights, leading deep down into the darkness. What awaited them? A finger snapping was heard that caused all the lights to go off, and footsteps were heard in the distance getting closer to them. Frog, Marle, and Lucca stood there, as they saw the dark silhouette before them. The silhouette raises his hands and snapped once again, creating a light to shine on them, then another light shot down and revealed the new enemy. Their eyes widened as they looked upon him, a black crown on his head, with a black cape over his shoulders. He wore a purple vest and a black bottom, wearing the same undershirt as before. The evil king has been revealed, and it was Crono.  
  
"No…" cried out Marle. "NO! YOU CAN'T…"  
  
Grinning slightly, he raised his right hand and extended it to the wall. The entire wall lit up, and revealed three bodies pinned against it; Azala, Zeal, and Magus. Each held up against the wall by a katana.  
  
"Thou… thou be'th not Crono…"  
  
As he lowered his right arm, his left one went up, and causes the wall to light up, with more bodies pinned against it; Ayla, Schala, and Melchior.  
  
"A monster…" whispered Lucca as she collapsed to the ground. "You're nothing but… a monster…"  
  
"None of them deserved this… not even Magus… no one did… SPEAK'ETH NOW CRONO, YOU WRETCHED FIEND!"  
  
Crono smiled and slowly approached Marle, who trembled in fear. She closed her eyes, as she began feeling his hand on his cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.  
  
"C…Crono…"  
  
A feeling of trust grew in her, as she threw herself into his arms crying. Raising her head, she looked into her eyes and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, filling Marle's heart with joy. The joy in her heart was wiped away and quickly replaced with a searing pain in her stomach, as she realized his Katana had been put through it  
  
"C…C…Cro…no…."  
  
She collapsed face down, as Frog raised the Masamune. Crono pulled his Katana out of Marle's stomach and aimed his hand at Frog, releasing a strong bolt that knocked Frog into the air and crashing into a wall. As he was turning his head, he stopped as he felt a metal object pointed to his head. The renown 'Wonder Shot' was being aimed at his head, with Lucca's shaky hand at the trigger.   
  
"Who are you!?!" she asked in tears. "What have you done to Crono!?!?!"  
  
Crono fully turned his head, making the gun aim right at his forehead, knowing that she wouldn't shoot him. Her hands continually trembled, as slowly he raises his hand and put it under her chin and smiled. Water formed in his eyes, as he formed a small smile, the one Lucca had seen for years.  
  
"Crono…!" she said, as she dropped the Wonder Shot and hugged him. "You fought it! The evil! What came over you!?"  
  
The child like smile on his face was replaced with an evil smirk, as he pulled away from her and slashed her across the chest with his katana. The force caused her to turn, making her back face him. As she began to fall, Crono grabbed her arm and slashed her back, as she hit the ground hard.  
  
"Lucca… LUCCA!" cried out Frog as he lifted himself to his feet. "Thou… thou art not Crono. Something has befouled thee… this will never be forgiven… this will never be forgotten… NEVER!!!!!"  
  
In anger, Frog dashed at Crono with the Masamune in hand. Something in his mind told him he was not fighting Crono. He felt it. Frog swung the Masamune in an upwards vertical slash, but Crono quickly blocked and parried him with his sword, knocking Frog back slightly. Recovering quickly, Frog plunged the Masamune into the ground and lifted himself, kicking Crono in the chest and knocking him over. As Crono touched the floor, he kept spinning, then spun into the air, and landed on the ground, his katana firmly placed in his hand. Crono dashed at Frog and slashed at his head, but Frog ducked and quickly slashed at his right arm, causing a small, but rather deep wound. In reflex, Crono did the same and cut Frog's right arm, making a slightly deeper cut. They both swung their weapons at each other as their weapons collided, both putting all their strength into it. As they pushed their strength upon each other, Frog gazed into Crono's eyes, and saw nothing but evil in them. There was something more evil than Magus, maybe more evil than Lavos himself. As Frog pushed forward, he pulled the Masamune back and swung at his katana over and over, clashing it against his. When Crono was slightly fazed by this and was thrown back, Frog spun around, his cape flowing, as he gripped the Masamune tightly.  
  
"Forgive'th me… Sir Crono…" he whispered as he thrusted the ruby forged blade into Crono's stomach.   
  
As Crono fell to his knees, he felt the sharp pain of the sword in his stomach, as Frog pulled it out. Slowly, Crono raised his head and looked at Frog, with eyes as cold as before. He smiled slightly, as he spit out some blood, and then finally collapsed on the floor. Frog stood there with his eyes closed, as if praying for him, and then turned and limped toward the wounded Lucca and Marle, dragging the blood stained sword behind him.  
  
"T'will not restore'th thee…" said Frog as he closed his eyes and began working on his 'heal' spell. "But it should be enough for you to hold on till we make it to town…"  
  
His eyes snapped open the Masamune fell from his hand and dropped to the floor. Looking at his stomach, he saw the tip of a katana sticking out through his stomach, as he turned and saw Crono holding the handle. Frog fell forward with the Katana still stuck through his back.  
  
"It's over..." said the near dead amphibian. "Everything we fought for… it's…"  
  
Crono looked upon them. He saw the dead body of Frog and the pain stricken bodies of Lucca and Marle, and let them there to die a slow and painful death. He held his stomach tightly, as he headed for his throne at the center of the circle of red flames. As dawn came, the rays of light came down and touched all the dead bodies that were stretched out on Zenan Bridge, marking the end of the famed Guardia Kingdom. Crono sat in his throne, with three new bodies hanged on his walls, as he sat there, laughing. The remaining light of the world is rapidly dimming as a dark wing begins to howl….  
  
  
  
The End?  
  
C.A.U 


End file.
